101 Reasons
by NeonSyzygy
Summary: Max has 101 reasons why she and Fang shouldn't be together. Fang has an answer for every one. Based on makoshark's 99 Reasons! Fax, crappy summary. Completed!
1. 1 to 10

Hello again everyone!

Okay, I've kind-of been itching to do some Maximum Ride stuff for a while, so I started writing this just this-morning. It's based on makoshark's amazing IchiRuki fic, _99 reasons._ If you read Bleach and haven't read this one already, you should go do it right now. So anyway, thankyou so much to makoshark for letting me use your idea! I have no clue when it's set, but mainly a combination of before they got together in Max, and in an AU sometime after Angel. Enjoy!

Summary: Max has 101 reasons why she and Fang aren't meant for each other. Fang has an answer for every one.

* * *

><p><strong>1-Leader<strong>  
>"I lead the flock. It would just be something else to worry about."<br>"I can take care of myself most of the time, and I've always watched your back."

**2-Cookies**  
>"I'll always be making cookies."<br>"They're the only thing you can cook, so I don't mind."

**3-Nudge**  
>"You know that Nudge will constantly be saying 'I told you so!'"<br>"Well, she is right."

**4-Away**  
>"I have to watch over the flock, so when would we get time alone?"<br>"I'm sure Iggy would be happy to take over for a while. Or, you know, Angel."

**5-Love**  
>"How do you know I love you?"<br>"Because you asked that."

**6-Dylan**  
>"Dylan's in love with me."<br>"He has good taste."

**7-Flock II**  
>"You have your own flock now."<br>"It's not like they'll mind. Plus, this gives us an excuse to join them together."

**8-Names**  
>"People are probably going to smush our names together, like Mang."<br>"Hmm…. I think Fax sounds better."

**9-Age**  
>"We're only 15. A lot of people would say we're too young to be together."<br>"I'm happy to wait."

**10-Weird**  
>"I've lived with you all my life. It would be weird going any further than this."<br>"It only means I know you better than anyone else in the world."

* * *

><p>So there you go! Lots of fluffiness, but I hear people like that =P I know I do. I'll be posting them about 10 at a time, so hopefully I'll get this finished faster than most of my other stories. I would love suggestions! Please review! Thanks guys =D<p> 


	2. 11 to 20

Konnichiwa!  
>Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed, it makes me really happy to see them come in so quickly. Here are number 11 to 20 of Max's reasons…. Thanks to ME (whoever you are) for suggesting number 14!<p>

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't freaking own MR. If I did, Fang would never have left. He is my GOD.

* * *

><p><strong>11- Game<strong>  
>"You love playing video games."<br>"I'm happy to teach you. I'm sure you'd appreciate shooting zombies in the head."

**12- Cook**  
>"You can't cook all that much better than I can."<br>"Yeah, but I know how to persuade Iggy into cooking."

**13- Strawberries**  
>"I like strawberries and you like grapes."<br>"They go very well together."

**14- Heart**  
>"You broke my heart when you left."<br>"And I won't ever make that mistake again."

**15- Hair**  
>"Your hair gets in the way when I kiss you."<br>"I'll cut it if you kiss me again."

**16- Angel**  
>"If we leave, then Angel will try to take over again."<br>"We'll just have to take them with us then. They liked Paris last time."

**17- Dresses**  
>"Don't ever expect me to wear a dress on a regular basis."<br>"If you did, you wouldn't be Max."

**18- Height**  
>"You're taller than me. It makes it hard to kiss you."<br>"You haven't refrained from standing on my toes other times. Or I can buy you a stool."

**19- Flower**  
>"You've never bothered to find out my favourite flower."<br>"Max, what's your favourite flower?"

**20- Music**  
>"You hate Paramore"<br>"I'm sure that it'll grow on me."

* * *

><p>Somehow, I can just see Max liking Paramore. Ass-kicking kind-of-music, I guess. Thanks for reading =P<p> 


	3. 21 to 30

Thankyou all so much for your amazing reviews! I never expected this story to become so popular so fast! So, in thanks, here's the next chapter! (Oh, and I'm still interested in suggestions =D) My manga loves comes out in this chapter…. Max does remind me of Rukia though.

* * *

><p><strong>21- Time<strong>  
>"We don't know how long we're going to live. I don't want my heart broken again."<br>"All the more reason to be happy while we can."

**22- Fans**  
>"All our fans want this. We'll never be rid of them."<br>"I can probably endure them for you."

**23- Kids**  
>"I don't deal well with children."<br>"You practically raised Angel. Isn't that enough?"

**24- Different**  
>"We're not the same as other people. They may not like it."<br>"Half the world does like it, and we're human in all the ways that matter."

**25- Maya**  
>"I know how close you and Maya are."<br>"We're not quite that close, and you're very different people."

**26- Manga**  
>"You read manga. I'm not interested."<br>"Oh, I'm sure you'll like some of them. You remind me a lot of someone from Bleach…"

**27- Safe**  
>"Until this end-of-the-world thing comes, we're not safe."<br>"I would lay down my life for you, and you'll always be safe with me."

**28- Kissing**  
>"You're a bad kisser."<br>"Then why do you swoon?"

**29- Experience**  
>"I've never had a romantic relationship before."<br>"Neither have I. We can learn together."

**30- Other girls**  
>"I'm not like other girls."<br>"I know that better than you do, and I don't want some average girl"


	4. 31 to 40

Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!  
>To <strong>independentwriter-137<strong>, thanks heaps for the suggestions! I'll be putting them in the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: TURTLES! :3 Jokes... I don't own MR...yet.

* * *

><p><strong>31- Iggy<strong>  
>"I know Iggy once liked me."<br>"I checked. He has a crush on your sister now."

**32- Teenage Fantasy**  
>"I will make you read The Hunger Games."<br>"I can't wait to see you try."

**33- Tastes Awful**  
>"Can you put up with my horrible cooking?"<br>"I can't think of any circumstance where I want you in the kitchen at all."

**34- Sex**  
>"When we're old enough, where would we go?"<br>"We can go away for the weekend."

**35- Match**  
>"Black and brown don't match."<br>"What other colour feathers does brown match? Green?"

**36- Memory**  
>"What if you forget my birthday or our anniversary?"<br>"How could I ever forget about you?"

**37- Speed**  
>"I can fly faster than you."<br>"I'll race you any time you want."

**38- Hidden**  
>"You can turn invisible."<br>"It's the only way I can sneak up on you."

**39- Minds**  
>"Angel can read minds. She'll see everything we're doing."<br>"I'm so obsessed with you that it blocks her out. I tested it yesterday."

**40- The Voice**  
>"Whatever it is, the voice will also know what we're doing."<br>"The Voice is you, Max. I have a nagging feeling it's your conscience…"


	5. 41 to 50

Konnichiwa, minasan! (Hello everyone!)  
>I'm amazed at how much everyone loves this… You guys are all so amazing! I can't believe that I've already gotten halfway… considering I'm such a slow writer, this is quite an achievement.<br>Credit goes to independentwriter-137 for 42, 43 and 48, Whisper13 for 49 and limegreen124 for 50.  
>For anyone that doesn't know, Rumplestiltskin is a fairytale character who demanded a girl's first child in exchange for spinning gold. He was stopped by the girl discovering his name.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>41- Death<strong>  
>"If you died, I couldn't live anymore."<br>"But you would, because the others need you and I wouldn't want you to give up your life for me."

**42- I**  
>"Because I said so."<br>"And since when have I listened to you?"

**43- That way**  
>"I don't like you in that way."<br>"I distinctly remember you saying you love me. You love me thiiiiis much!"

**44- Perfect**  
>"I have my flaws, and some of them are dangerous."<br>"You're perfect in my eyes."

**45- Wanting**  
>"I can't ever give you everything you want."<br>"What if all I want is you?"

**46- Colour**  
>"I like orange and you like blue."<br>"Opposites attract."

**47- Rumplestiltskin**  
>"Jeb may demand our first child."<br>"Well then, his name is Jeb Batchelder."

**48- Work**  
>"What if it doesn't work out?"<br>"What if it does?"

**49- Family**  
>"I know my family, you don't."<br>"When we're old enough, we'll make our own family."

**50- Moment**  
>"Gazzy and Iggy will be constantly trying to catch our 'moments' on video."<br>"Then I'll always have something to watch when you're not here."


	6. 51 to 60

Hello!  
>No, I'm not dead, I just had a major case of writer's block. Seriously, I didn't write anything except Beta stuff for about two weeks. Kinda weirdly, what got me motivated again and inspired number 51 was the hilarious 'Bad Lip Reading' song 'Black Umbrella.' Just YouTube search it. Completely priceless. I feel like Max is getting a bit desperate….. 51 has a bit of a double meaning. I might explain next chapter ^_^<br>My goal is to get to 100 reviews. If you guys can be so amazing as to do that, number 101 will be special and slightly different!  
>Thanks to my blog is better than yours for 55, 56, 57 and 58, bughailz for 59 and Whisper13 for 60.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>51- Umbrella<strong>  
>"Both of us can't fit under an umbrella."<br>"That's okay. We can fly above the rain."

**52- Space  
><strong>"You'll always be watching over me. I need my own space."  
>"Whenever I take my eyes off you, you get hurt."<p>

**53- Flock**  
>"It might be dangerous for the others if their first-and-second-in-command are dating."<br>"They're old enough to take care of themselves. They can't rely on us forever."

**54- Skinny**  
>"I'm not one of those uber-skinny girls you see in magazines."<br>"Maybe not, but can they beat up full-grown men?"

**55- Distraction**  
>"I would want you too much, it would be a distraction."<br>"And that's the way it's always been."

**56- Mash**  
>"But me and Dylan-"<br>"I'll finish that sentence. 'Have a horrible mash name.' I mean, Mylan?"

**57- Rules**  
>"It's against the rules! Dylan and I are supposed to be together!"<br>"Rules are meant to be broken."

**58- Compatible**  
>"We aren't compatible."<br>"Yes we are! You have to see this already!"

**59- Another  
><strong>"Jeb and Dr. HG will just make another Dylan for me to fall in love with."  
>"Then I'll make sure no other flying clones get to you."<p>

**60- Hurt**  
>"What if we go away and the flock gets hurt again?"<br>"I won't leave you and I won't leave them. Period."


	7. 61 to 70

Konichiwa!  
>I'm just updating this really quickly before I go away… I don't know if I'll have internet access or not *fingers crossed* but if I do, there should be more soon. If I don't, I'll at least have time to think of more reasons, so that could be up to two weeks (Sorry!) Please keep sending in reasons! We're almost there and I'm having trouble thinking of any more.<br>Thanks to MHPknows for 68 (Sorry, I had to change it a little because it sounded too similar to 62) I always imagine Max throwing something at Fang at about number 70, haha.  
>Because I haven't said this already… A huge thanks goes out to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, faved and simply read this story! It makes me really happy to know that it's popular. I love you guys!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>61- Weddings<strong>  
>"I hate weddings, you know that. And anyway, I wouldn't be physically able to wear a dress for that long."<br>"I'll bribe you with cookies if that's what it takes."

**62- Children**  
>"What if we can't have children?"<br>"Dr. Hans proved that wrong, remember?"

**63- Wings**  
>"Fine, but what if our children don't have wings?"<br>"Then we'll build a bridge over the ravine."

**64- Drinking**  
>"I don't like alcohol."<br>"That's okay. If we got drunk we'd be flying all over the place, so it's probably for the best."

**65- Skiing**  
>"I've always wanted to go skiing. I'll make you take me."<br>"What's the problem with that? I want to go too."

**66- Beauty**  
>"I'm not totally beautiful like some model."<br>"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

**67- Red**  
>"I don't have red hair. You seem to like girls with that colour."<br>"What makes you think I really care?"

**68- Adopt**  
>"Okay, maybe us bird kids can have children, but what if you and I can't for whatever reason?"<br>"Then there's always adoption."

**69- Singing**  
>"You know I sing in the shower."<br>"I do too. I'm just ninja enough that you don't know I'm doing it."

**70- Clowns**  
>"What if our kids want to go to the circus one day? Clowns are the scariest things in existence."<br>"I'll come along and you can hug me for comfort all you like."


	8. 71 to 80

**71- Naming**  
>"You generally like different names than I do. Doesn't that mean we'll have trouble naming our kids?"<br>"Then we'll just have to have more than one."

**72- Extra**  
>"If we move in together, there'll be an extra room in the house. What will we do with it?"<br>"Well, we can buy a bigger shower. Washing wings in a space of 1 meter square isn't exactly the easiest thing."

**73- Hard**  
>"Love is hard. There are too many things that can go wrong."<br>"I've never had any trouble loving you."

**74- FanFiction**  
>"If we actually get together, all of the people who write FanFiction about us will have nothing else to write about."<br>"Hmm… Well, I think they'll probably survive."

**75- Movies**  
>"You hate romantic movies."<br>"And since when have you liked them?"

**76- Temper**  
>"I can't control my temper when girls are flirting with you."<br>"And I can't control mine when guys are flirting with you."

**77- Again**  
>"What if I don't love you anymore?"<br>"Then I'll always be trying to make you love me again."

**78- Bombs**  
>"What if you don't love me any more?"<br>"The day that happens is the day when Iggy and Gazzy are sick of bombs."

**79- Plans**  
>"What if Nudge and Angel have already planned our wedding? I'm not ready yet."<br>"We could wait. As long as I'm with you for the rest of my life, I'm happy."

**80- Expiration**  
>"What if I get my expiration date?"<br>"Then I'd die just to be with you forever."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been awhile…<br>Thanks to all those people who reviewed, sent in suggestions, faved, alerted and just read.  
>Please review!<p> 


	9. 81 to 90

**81- Dance**  
>"I can't dance at all."<br>"Then I will have pleasure teaching you how to."

**82- Hey, look-**  
>"Poke."<br>"Poke? That's the best distraction you could come up with?"

**83- Demanding**  
>"I would have certain… expectations if we ever got together."<br>"I can be your knight in shining armour if that's what you want."

**84- Death**  
>"We'll both die eventually."<br>"Then I'll make sure we can grow old together."

**85- End of the world**  
>"What about this 'end of the world' thing?"<br>"You know I'll always have your back."

**86- Pets**  
>"What if our kids want pets?"<br>"We have Total and Akila. A talking, flying dog and a giant mountain dog. What more could they want?"

**87- Genetics**  
>"Our kids would get all the good things from me; fighting skill, sarcasm, you know the drill. What would you put in?"<br>"Cooking skill."

**88- 'Advice'**  
>"I'd have to constantly put up with Nudge giving me relationship advice…"<br>"You know that we'd never need it."

**89- Dreaming?**  
>"What if this is all just a dream? I let myself fall in love with you and then I wake up, back in the school?"<br>"Then I'll fight to the ends of the earth to free you."

**90- Someone**  
>"What if you find someone better than me?"<br>"I don't believe that there's anyone more perfect in the world than you."

* * *

><p>I'd give some excuse for being so slow, but I really don't have one... *shot*<br>10 more to go, and a special chapter for 101 ^^  
>Please review! Suggestions are very welcome.<p> 


	10. 91 to 100

**91-Maniac**  
>"What if our kid is a maniac who drives us both nuts?"<br>"Aren't all kids like that?"

**92- Shopping**  
>"If I agree to date you then Nudge and Angel will make me go shopping."<br>"Then I'll get Gazzy and Iggy to threaten blowing up their 'products'"

**93- Argue**  
>"What if we get into a fight and I want to leave?"<br>"Then I'll let you go, even though every fibre of my being would be telling me to make you stay."

**94- Dark**  
>"You dress in too much black."<br>"Don't you like the dark angel look? *Poses* "If we were married, you'd probably end up buying most of my clothes anyway."

**95- Right**  
>"When I rest my head on your shoulder, it feels so comfortable. I'd fall asleep all the time."<br>"When I'm holding you, the whole world feels right, so go ahead."

**96- Travel**  
>"What if I decide I want to travel the world alone?"<br>"Then I'll wait here forever for you."

**97- Exchange**  
>"You've said that you'll protect me, but what if your strength fails?"<br>"I have more faith in your abilities than I have in myself."

**98- Enough**  
>"You don't know enough about me."<br>"I know more about you than anyone else though."

**99- Falling**  
>"I don't want to fall in love. It's too uncontrollable."<br>"I fell, but you still caught me."

**100- Forever**  
>"What if we grow older and decide we don't love each other?"<br>"That will never happen. I know in my heart that I will love you until the end of time and forever still."

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm almost finished… Don't worry, 101 is being worked on as you read this.<br>Thanks for the lovely reviews and suggestions!  
>100 reviews for 100 reasons? It would make me the happiest person in the world.<p> 


	11. 101

Fang sat on the couch next to me, his hair mussed up in that just-got-out-of-bed way that flying always did to it.

"Sorry I missed your birthday…" He said sheepishly. He'd been in Australia at the time, meeting up with some of the mutants down there. I elbowed him, and he grinned.

"Meh, don't worry about it. I was only my 21st, there'll be plenty more of them." Fang leaned back against the couch, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, it was mine too. I think I deserve an apology." He joked. I scowled, preparing myself for the ribbing I was going to get. "I'm not saying sorry." I said. "But, I'll make it up to you."

He did that annoying half-smile and I almost threw up my stomach with the flips it did. "I'll bake you a batch of cookies." I told him, but he shook his head only seconds after. "Cookies? For a birthday? Yeah right, Max."

"Well what do you want instead?" Fang looked thoughtful for a moment, and then leaned forward and kissed me. "Go out with me." He breathed. I pulled away, and looked the other direction. He stood up, hands on hips. "Come on, you're not still denying me? I've answered every single one of your reasons. You can't have more…"

"I bet it's not that hard to come up with answers." I said as I stood up, avoiding his accusation. He looked at me patronisingly. "If it's not hard, then how about you try it? I'll ask the questions, and you answer."

"Fine."

"Fine. How can I rely on you to protect me when you're always the one getting in trouble?"

"Um…" I paused, feeling the time ticking by. "I'll… stop getting in trouble with you around?"

Fang snorted. "That'll never seduce anyone. Try again." I nodded, preparing myself mentally. "If we had kids, they'd be expected to lead the next generation of flocks."

I had a response almost immediately. "Then I'm sure they'll be just as successful as us." Fang smiled again. "Much better. One more?" I nodded. Fang's eyes unfocused, and I could tell he was thinking of another question. "Will you marry me?" He suddenly asked.

I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Marriage…..? Fang crossed his arms. "I do kinda need an answer sometime is the next hundred years, Max."

I rushed over and hugged him, burying my face in his chest, mumbling something. His lips rested on top of my head as he said "I can't hear you." I kicked him in the shin, but seconds later looked up and kissed him. "Of course I will, you idiot." I whispered. Fang smiled against my lips, and for that few seconds, the world was just us.

"You'll have to wear a dress, you know." Fang said, breaking the kiss. I shook my head, determined to get my way this time. "Not if I have any say in the matter."

He laughed, grabbing my hand. "I love you."

"….I love you too."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that.<br>It has been a lot of fun writing this, and I can't put into words how much I loved all the support and nice reviews.  
>I'm not planning to do any more MR stuff for a while, unless anyone has any good ideas. A sequel was suggested, and if people are interested, I might keep going.<br>Want more? The lovely _Truth be told I'm lying _is turning every reason into a oneshot, so they'll each have a story.

Again, thank you so much to every single person.  
>-NeonSyzygy<p> 


End file.
